


Blood

by sarahxsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel breaks in his mind, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

He thinks he's cracking. Splitting in two and spitting up blood, spattering the walls.

Dean is there and he wants to laugh, grin and bare bloodstained teeth just for him to see. He wonders if Dean would be shocked. Worried. He doesn't think so.

He feels the split but it doesn't hurt. Just shattering through his head in a roar of sound but no pain. And Dean is watching him still. He wants to throw pieces of himself. Memories and body parts. He wants to lick, stain lips and skin red-pink. Pinker.

He pulls himself together though, like he always does. 

(Sometimes he needs help with it. Help tightening the knots of the ropes he needs  
curled around his limbs.   
Leaving marks over his arms and legs.   
Bruised neck and hips.  
It brings him back and holds him for a little while.)

But he manages to piece himself together without fully falling apart this time. Masks his face blank and offers Dean everything he wants and needs and more, whatever he'll take. 

It's a lot.

But he always seems to have more to give.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this isn't what you were expecting. I wrote it a long time ago but I really liked it in the end so I figured I would post it.


End file.
